A Little Bit of Nudity
by Nikkita Edwards
Summary: "I apologize sincerely for what I am about to assign to you, but I'm afraid there wasn't much choice." Was all she gave us when she sent us straight into the heart of the most humiliating mission that ever existed. Now here we are, naked, defenseless, and very, very ashamed.
1. Chapter 1

Ahh so I re-edited this because my chapter two just seemed like a piece of chapt one soooo yea lol

* * *

"Before I begin, I must apologize for such a request seeing as you are who you are but I have no doubt it will go on without complications." Tsunade looked up at the three young adults standing before her.

"This mission, albeit a bit ridiculous, is very important, and despite its appearances, is an S-rank mission." She continued after they gave no reply. "Far east, even further than the land of water, is a continent completely separate from our ninja practices. Normally intrusion upon these lands is frowned upon due to the…conditions... required to enter. However, recently multiple reports of Shinobi in Konoha gear have been spotted deep in the center of the continent." Tsunade finished.

The three standing before her only nodded as she continued.

"You must investigate these disturbances before it sparks disagreement and war between us. No Konoha gear of any sort is to be worn."

The three nodded. A scroll was tossed to them

"You will depart tomorrow; the mission's details are in your scroll. Any concerns?" She said standing from her seat. The three remained silent and she nodded sternly.

"Dismissed." She said sitting again. The three turned promptly and left her office.

"Yosh! We shall embark on a journey of youth to a foreign land and punish these unholy beings that dare taint the name of Konoha home of the green and blue beasts!" An eccentric green clad man bellowed excitedly. He was quickly quieted by a long wooden weapon wielded by a slightly smaller young woman.

"Lee! Urusai! You don't even know the basis of this mission. Hype up after the scroll has been read!" She yelled back at him. Beside them their third and final partner ceased walking in horror.

"Eh? Neji? What does the scroll say?" The girl asked. He could not respond. She slipped the mission scroll from his hands and read for herself leaving her in a similar condition as her teammate.

"TenTen! I wish to partake in the mission briefing!" The loud man bellowed slipping the mission scroll from her hand and quickly reading the details. His eyes lit up with every word he read.

"YOOSH! What a youthful mission! It is the very representation of youth! Baring our most beautiful and youthful yet sacred hidden forms in the Land of Fabric! Nothing but our bare skin and the delicate caress of nature herself!" He exclaimed spinning and clasping his hands together.

"I…Im…Impossible…" TenTen muttered "Ab-Absolutely IMPOSSIBLE!" TenTen screamed. "This…I can't do this! There is absolutely no way in hell I can go parading around n-n-n-naked!" TenTen screamed hitting lee away with her wooden weapon.

Neji seemed to regain his composure and cleared his throat in uncertainty.

"No. TenTen missions are not optional. This is our duty as Shinobi of the hidden leaf and there is no escaping it." He tried to explain a look of pure dread paling his usually stoic and handsome features.

"Neji. Just shut up. You have to be naked twenty-four seven in a foreign land, with me and Lee. You have to go each day seeing us both naked! I have to see you two naked! This also means no weapons! I'll be almost less than useless there! And to top it off after taking my weapons I also have to let the whole world see m-my n-n-naked body because of this crazy nudist society?!" She bellowed nearly bursting a hole in the Hokage building.

"U-Unfortunately….it looks like that is exactly what we must do. The scroll contains exactly what is and is not allowed on the continent. So take a good look and we shall separate here for now." Neji stuttered out. He walked away from the two forms slightly.

Lee bounded happily after him muttering more nonsense. TenTen only stared at their backs. She walked home pure terror etched on her face as she turned the door handle. She grabbed her bag and put inside it a few canisters for water, some parcels of food for their travels, clothing and various scrolls filled to the brim with weapons.

She pulled out her summoning ink and quickly inscribed her summoning seal on her upper and outer left thigh.

"No way I'm leaving here with no weapons." She said sealing her entire backpack into the seal. She'd never sealed anything in her body before but it was a strange kind of heavy feeling. She shook it off moving to gather the clothing she would wear more canisters of water and food. She set the bag aside as she prepared some tea and a small meal. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

She recalled the contents of the scroll. It seemed they would be assuming the personas of a man his friend and his wife. The Husband and wife were irrelevant and were left to their discretion.

Neji was to hide his eyes with specially made contacts that would allow his Byakugan to operate in a slightly less functional mode without revealing him as a Hyuuga.

Their mission flashed before her, _infiltrate the nicknamed 'Village hidden in Skin' within the Land of Fabric to find the intruding 'Konoha nin_.'

However only those who bare their skin are allowed in the village. It is a village of complete pacifists.

Nothing that threatened said peaceful ways was allowed. Of course that left them completely vulnerable to any and all attacks.

Security in and around Skin Village is rumored to be the strongest in any continent. There was neither sneaking in nor smuggling weapons. The village was surrounded by the tallest mountain range in the world.

TenTen sighed at just the thought of such an awkward mission request from so far away. It would take them probably weeks to get remotely near their destination, not to mention they had to be naked constantly to enter the Land of Fabric.

She banged on the table several times begging the horrors to simply vanish. They did not however and her tea signaled its finish. She drank the tea and ate in silence, waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

TenTen stood by the gates face serious with a slight undertone of pure terror. She'd actually gotten to the gate two hours too early and thus was left to wait. Within the next hour Lee came sprinting straight at her with energy she'd never seen before.

"Yosh! With Neji's inevitable appearance we shall embark on the most amazing journey of our youth filled lives!" He shouted to the sky. He continued to rant until Neji's voice cut him off.

"Lee, you'll wake the gods with such foolish cries. Let's go." Neji muttered walking past them slightly before turning.

"Yosh!" Lee said sprinting through the gates ahead of both Tenten and Neji who walked normally.

"Ne…Neji… Are we really going to infiltrate a nudist village?" TenTen whispered. Neji did not reply. She looked away not questioning further.

They walked hours until night began to fall.

"Alright around noon tomorrow we should be reaching Yagakure, we should stop here for now." Neji said deactivating his Byakugan.

"Yosh! I shall search and return with 200 wooden pieces for a fire! If not then I will bring three oceans worth of water to drink! If I cannot do that I-" Lee rambled on.

"Go get the wood Lee." Neji said impatiently. Lee saluted him and rushed off to collect wood. TenTen sighed.

"Should I help with camp or maybe go get water?" She offered.

"No, our sleeping arrangements are complete and Lee is getting firewood so you and I can go gather water for sustenance and fire maintenance, perhaps fish if we incur such luck." He said reactivating his Byakugan to locate a large body of water.

"There seems to be a small freshwater creak in that direction. I don't believe It carries fish so I ask that you open one of your food scrolls and allow us to replenish it in town." He said again. She nodded and they set off in a slow walk towards the creek with two large canisters each, one in each hand.

"So we're really doing this huh. Ditching our clothing and Shinobi ways to take on the personas of pacified nudists?" She muttered to herself.

"I suppose we are." Neji responded. They reached the creek and knelt to collect their water. "However the faster we accomplish our mission the faster we can leave and never speak of it again." Neji finished a forlorn look on his face.

TenTen chuckled a bit nodding in agreement. They returned with their water to find Lee counting the wood he'd found. They shook their heads at his antics and moved to settle the water beside the tents before settling into their sleeping arrangements.

* * *

Despite her acceptance of this mission, It had not seemed real until they began witnessing the occasional nude traveler cross their path.

Lee gave a cheery wave to those who tottered by nude, TenTen blushed trying her best to give her least awkward greeting and Neji simply avoided all eye contact choosing to disregard the horror he'd been subjected to.

Neji stopped walking momentarily. His eyes were shut, his brows furrowed. Lee watched him anxiously beside TenTen who watched him in terror.

"This." Neji started, mentally kicking himself for hesitating in accepting such shameful truths. "This is where...we begin." He said lowly.

Lee immediately jumped from the bright green monstrosity that he donned each day spouting gibberish about his youth and beasts.

Neji continued to stare at the ground fiercely as TenTen leaned against a tree in disbelief.

"The boat that will take us to this country is up ahead. It seems our nudity will not be paid much mind as many like us will be aboard the boat." Neji said dropping his bag slowly. His brows still furrowed he moved to unbutton his shirt when a few voices behind them startled him from doing so.

"Hey there!" The three heard coming up the hill. Two women and a young teenage boy came jogging up to them.

"We-We didn't miss the boat did we?" The first woman asked. The other woman peered behind him and the very naked Lee jumping about.

"Oh! Are you headed for the Land of Fabric?" She asked. TenTen nodded unsurely.

"We are as well! You don't need to waste time undressing here! Come along, the boat has special places to store your clothing, if it is a temporary stay that is." She smiled and moved ahead of them grabbing TenTen and Neji by the arms and pulling them towards the boat.

The six boarded rather quickly and they were lead to the section of the boat meant for the nude travelers headed to the pacifist country.

"They don't have men and women separations because well, they're nudists ha ha, but there are little rooms for those who aren't quite used to it yet." She offered with a smile pulling her shirt over her head and letting her breasts fall out with a sigh. Neji and TenTen immediately shifted their gazes.

"It always feels the best when you're free!" She said with a little smile. The other two shed their clothing just as easily. Lee quickly jumped from his green suit again frolicking about in excitement as Neji slowly discarded his clothing as well.

TenTen chose a room, quickly pulling her clothing off and letting her hair down. At least she could hide her breasts with the length she'd let it grow to. She left the room after folding her clothing and pulling her hair over her chest, with her clothing in her hands and over her crotch. Neji stood not far, doing similar.

"Doesn't it feel great!" The woman shouted out. TenTen could only nod awkwardly. It did indeed feel wonderful to be free of her clothing but to when she was subject to so many other eyes.

"What brings you to our little peace keeper?" The other woman asked showing them where the clothing was to be left.

"My husband is tired of all the violence and pain living in a Shinobi village can involve, Our good friend Lee was telling us all about how they ensure violence is out when no clothing or violent tools are allowed inside. I think it is a great place to think about raising children. Right dear?" TenTen asked pulling Neji's hand into hers and giving it a little squeeze. Neji simply nodded.

If it was one thing TenTen and Lee were good for was cover stories. She smiled mentally in relief.

"Well we're off to speak with other passengers perhaps we will meet up again! Enjoy your stay!" She exclaimed before she and her traveling mates left the three awkwardly alone.

"I-It's a l-long way to the country, sh-should we find the room?" TenTen asked trying to look anywhere but at herself or the other two men. Neji nodded his brows still furrowed. Lee agreed as well adding his nice guy pose.

The three left their clothing where they were instructed and were given two keys; one to retrieve their clothing if necessary, and the other for the room they'd be staying in. They made their way through the ship awkwardly bumping flesh with the other passengers who gave it no mind. TenTen was about to explode from the shame of it all.

Neji stopped suddenly and TenTen walked into his back nearly passing out much like Hinata.

"This is our room." He said unlocking the door and walking inside. He stopped right before the door and his body drooped slightly almost in defeat. TenTen squeezed passed him to find one large bed sitting in the middle of the room stumbling against the wall in disbelief and promptly passing out. Neji only stared, his face was passive but his body showed he was ready to surrender to the cruel truth of it all. Lee bounded inside exploring the room in excitement.

Neji sighed picked his naked teammate up and tossed her onto the bed not quite comfortable with touching her naked body for very long.

He sat on the bed with a long, long sigh leaning his head in his hands as Lee continued in the background. He wasn't sure how much humiliation he could take before it killed him.

"Yosh! Where shall our efforts begin Neji-san?" Lee exclaimed facing Neji full on hands on his hips in some sort of determined pose. Neji refused to look at him or place him even remotely within his peripheral vision. If e had to activate Byukugan now, I'd be all over.

"Calm yourself. We will begin tomorrow we must gain trust before any questioning can take place. For now we rest until morning." He said looking out to the slowly setting sun.

"Roger!" Lee shouted again. Neji hung his head supported only by his hand. He felt the bed shift slightly beneath him and peeked behind him slightly to find Lee crawling eagerly into the bed.

"Lee! TenTen will take the bed!" He said sternly. Lee blinked a few times and crawled back off.

"I understand my not sleeping there, but it is inexcusable for her husband to sleep elsewhere! I will go request a futon!" He said leaving the room quickly.

"Shit." Neji muttered. Now cursing wasn't something Neji did often, nor was he proud when he did, but sometimes there are no other words suitable for the situation.

He looked over at TenTen who shifted slightly and found her on her back, long, chocolate-brown hair hiding the pink peaks of her breasts that rose and fell with each breath. Her long, silk like, legs folded slightly keeping her lady part covered from view.

Her face was flushed from the earlier shock of everything they'd discovered and her long eyelashes quivered slightly. Wouldn't she be in for something if she woke up naked beside him.

He shivered at the thought. Fear, arousal, or excitement, he wasn't quite sure what fueled his reaction, but they were three emotions he absolutely didn't care for.

The door slammed open and he turned quickly away from where he'd been staring quite uncharacteristically and found Lee holding a futon that quite thankfully hid his body from his sight.

"Neji I have the futon!" He shouted shooting Neji his big thumb. Neji just rested his forehead in his palm once again as Lee snuck off to set up his futon elsewhere in the room.

Neji glanced back over towards the naked sleeping TenTen. He snuck beside her making sure their skin wouldn't touch and closed his eyes to force meditation or slumber to overcome him.

* * *

Neji was no stranger to waking up beside women. In fact it happened far more frequently than he cared to explain just after he'd turned 21. He'd woken beside them, underneath them, even still on top of one. It was safe to say he was no virgin to such experiences. It was actually safe to say he wasn't a virgin at all.

Despite all this, he'd certainly never experienced any of this. His body felt rather warm for an air-conditioned boat high up north. His senses alerted slowly as he woke. He eventually identified the feeling of skin on his skin, and the heat that usually came along with it.

He shifted his head slightly letting his eyes blink open. Hair tickled at his face and chest. He yawned quietly tensing himself to sit up. His eyes shot open noting a rather uncomfortable friction.

Glancing down he found a messy array of chocolate-brown hair he could only assume was TenTen. As he woke fully, he felt her face laying gently on his chest, her hands hugging him to her on either side. Her bare leg had found its way between his pushing painfully on his morning erection.

His eye twitched. His movements made her stir gently only furthering his discomfort.

He wiggled from her grasp only to have her to drag him back and even closer. It wasn't going to end very well if she woke before he got away.

She snuggled deep into his chest her head nudging gently at his nipple. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

Between his legs throbbed angrily at the feel of the slight contact between his member and her bare thigh. He pushed at her body assuring himself any and all contact with her breast was completely and absolutely coincidental.

She groaned in protest but he pried her from his body and rose from the bed before she could trap him again.

All he could do, for the second time since he'd boarded the boat, is hang his head in his hands and mumble softly.

"Shit." Yes there it was again, the only word he could find that could ever hope to describe the situation.

"MMMmm" He heard come from behind him. TenTen remained asleep, but her hair had fallen from on top her breasts revealing her bright pink numbs almost as erect as he was, probably from the slight chill of the air conditioner. She was the only female he knew for miles, he couldn't get horny now.

He shook any and all thoughts about his very naked teammate opting to move very quickly and quietly to bathroom deciding this wasn't something TenTen really needed to know about.

He climbed into the shower counting to the largest number he could reach. Making sure not to wash 'himself' too vigorously and risk his pride. He exited the shower slightly calmer than he was and wrapped his towel around his waist. Looking down at it he supposed it was inappropriate where they were.

He removed it and left the bathroom. While his teammates slept, he would take a look around.

* * *

Alright seriously the next update will be chapter two lol XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello I am back! I hate those days where ive been typing forever and someone curses me to just loose everything in a flash -_-

I've already lost the original version of this once. Lets just hope the second one comes out better.

* * *

TenTen woke with a start nearly leaping from the soft sheets that kept her body hidden from the world. Her eyes darted about the room in a panic finally settling on Lee's naked body sprawled beneath his futon. She sighed as yesterday's arrival replayed in her mind. This dreadful mission wasn't over yet? She crawled from the bed only letting the sheets fall at the very last moment before darting into the bathroom as fast as humanly possible.

She supposed it was still rather early as even Lee hadn't woken, but where had Neji run off to? She showered quickly replacing her hair on her breasts and leaving their room.

Quite a few people were out and about despite the horribly early time of day. Most were scattered about the boats perimeter gazing out into the glittering sea. The sun's first peek of light danced about the moderately still waters the ship hovered on. She sighed grabbing herself a spot and trying to grow accustomed to the ability to see everyone and their mother's butts.

A set of arms slid around her waist from behind pushing against her but keeping a subtle distance in the genital area.

"Have you found anything interesting sweetie?" She asked quietly noticing another couple only a few feet from their resting spot.

"I've heard plenty about our destination. The people there are supposedly quite friendly, neighbors are quite familiar with their neighbors, all in all a great place for our future children. Haven't heard a single bad thing yet." Neji replied nuzzling into her neck. He hadn't found anything on the rouge nin yet. She found forcing Neji to act this way quite entertaining as she knew he had no desire to fraternize with women this way.

"I guess I should ask around some too, can't have you keeping all the good parts to yourself!" She giggled turning to lean into his chest. She could feel him tense at their bodies proximity but his acting was a bit stiff and she wanted to torture him some.

She pulled away tugging him by the hand to walk beside her as she scoped a couple for some information gathering.

"Hi there!" She called sweetly to an couple much like themselves who watched the sunset quietly.

"Hope I'm not spoiling anything. Just hoping to make some friends for the duration of our stay here." TenTen called out pulling Neji into their line of sight. The young woman stepped out of her partners arms to greet them.

"No, don't worry. My name is Ayame Tenko. This is Teshimi Tenko. It's great to meet a couple around our age." She said looking back to her partner who grinned sheepishly. TenTen waved at him before looking back at Ayame.

"TenTen and Neji Hiruzen. Pleasure to meet you. Would you two happen to be from The Land of fabric?" She asked cuddling her back into Neji's chest and holding his hands out in front of her.

"Yes actually. We eloped a few years ago and well we only returned recently to see my father who became ill." She recalled sadly. TenTen frowned.

"Oh my, please forgive my asking." She said. The girl shook her head to dismiss the apology. "Are you perhaps a mother yet?" She asked coyly. The other woman blushed.

"Oh no no! Of course not, it's much too early for those things. But we were actually discussing it a moment ago." She said with a smile. She looked back at her husband who smiled back at her. "We think The Land of Fabric may be the perfect place to have them." She said blushing softly.

TenTen bounced slightly. "We were just thinking the same! Right Neji?" She asked glancing back to Neji. He nodded and she continued. "We are actually on our way to settle down there and so far we haven't heard one bad thing about it! I adore the idea of our children being raised with out any violence or hatred within them." TenTen said putting her hand on her chest over her heart. Neji watched in amazement.

This woman was quite the actress. He noticed a quick look of concern flash across the couple's faces as they glanced at each other.

"Eh? What's wrong?" TenTen asked. He was glad she picked up on it other wise his interference in the conversation suddenly would appear strange.

"Well it's nothing but we've been gone almost half a year, and well, the rumors that reached us have been absolutely strange. Rumors of ninja of a certain ninja village infiltrating and causing havoc within our mountain walls." Ayame answered hesitantly.

Neji and TenTen glanced between each other.

"What? How is that possible? They should have the most impressive security of any Land in the world!" TenTen continued in false surprise.

"They do! Really! But these men scaled the mountains, seemed like they were earth natures and making it over was simple." She said clutching her husband's hand. "The village is doing all they can to find these intruders but it seems they haven't had much luck. They must be disguised as Skin villagers to have not been caught." She finished.

TenTen only looked to Neji true face masked by concern.

"Wow, I guess no where is completely safe. Well thanks. We'll sniff around a bit and let you know what we hear! We have to keep our new home safe!" TenTen said pumping her fist and smiling when Ayame joined her.

"Yes I agree. Come dear, let's see what we can find out as well!" She said pulling the quiet man along with her. TenTen waved to her and She and Neji turned back to the now fully lit sky over the clear blue waters.

"Your acting is quite fearsome." He whispered into her ear. She shuddered acting as though the action was meant in a romantic way and giggled.

"Your's could use a little work. I can teach you all about it while we are here." She responded pulling him up close to her again. She giggled at his slight irritation of being thrust into such awkward situations so suddenly.

"Relax sweetie, Let's go get Lee, shall we? I'm getting hungry, we can find some food after that." Neji nodded allowing her to lead him around by the hand.

Finally reaching the door to their quarters the door beside them opened and out came their old friends from the outskirts of the forest.

"Well, quite the coincidence don't you think? My name is Mae, this is Nanae, and Ahikito. And if I heard you all correctly you should be Neji, TenTen and your little friend should be Lee?" She asked with a chuckle.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard when we were moving towards the boat." She said simply ushering the young boy out of the room. He hid himself at the sight of TenTen and she giggled.

"Well how bout we all grab a bite to eat together?" Nanae called in excitement. TenTen looked over to Neji who shrugged and she smiled.

"That sounds great. Let me just grab Lee." She said. She barged in the room tearing Lee from whatever weird thing he'd decided to do that morning and tottered off behind the three strangers. She nearly fell when Neji grabbed her arm to pull her back against him.

"Be careful, we know nothing about these people." He whispered.

She smiled. "No **civilian **would be so mistrustful when on their way to a pacifist country. My ninja skills don't die when I act Neji-kun." She said kissing his face when the other three turned to see what held them.

"Hurry up you little love birds!" Mae called out. TenTen smiled sheepishly pulling Neji behind her.

* * *

The day crept to an end, the six returned to their temporary quarters for some well deserved rest.

"Ne, Lee-kun, won't you come sleep in our room?" Nanae asked suddenly. Lee looked to her in astonishment then back to Neji and TenTen.

"What?! I could not sully the room of two beautiful women so easily!" He cried punching his fist to the sky.

"Ne, Lee don't be a third wheel!" Nanae whispered into his ear. Overhearing what she said TenTen couldn't help but blush.

"They need their _**alone** __**time**_." Mae said suggestively. Neji's eyebrow twitched and TenTen only blushed deeper.

"AH!? No no! Thats quite ok there won't be any of that!" TenTen tried to brush off.

"Don't be silly you love birds couldn't keep your hands off each other! Come Lee!" Nae giggled out pulling Lee off to their room. "Be careful you two! These walls might turn out to be thin!" She said with a final giggle before Neji and TenTen were standing alone in front of their room.

TenTen glanced at Neji who stood quietly glaring at the door in irritation.

"L-Let's go inside then?" TenTen offered awkwardly.

Neji shoved open the door and motioned for her to enter. After shutting the door and getting settled, TenTen was pushed back into the neighboring wall and found herself blinking up at Neji's chocolate brown contacts.

"N-Neji! What are you doing? This is the our neighbors' wall!" She called out shakily.

"No helping it, they did give us this alone time, why waste it?" He mumbled loudly almost to the wall. He leaned in to touch her skin just slightly and she gasped.

"Calm down. I am simply acting along with the situation. Perhaps _**I**_ need to teach _**you**_?" he whispered into her ear. She squealed pushing feebly at his bare chest.

"Shh." She fell silent watching him stare into the wall behind her while picking her up and throwing her legs around his waist. "Just trust me." He whispered seductively. TenTen blushed but nodded back to him silently. She looked down a bit hesitantly when she felt his flaccid member glide against her softly. He lowered his lips to her skin his hot breath caressing her skin.

His tongue darted from his lips licking from her exposed collar bone up to her jaw line. She inhaled sharply.

'This kind of acting is more than I've been trained for!' She thought clawing at his arms. He was much more muscular than she'd ever really noticed.

He traced her jaw line up to her ear licking and nibbling on it smirking at the sounds that jerked from her mouth. Lowering back to her collarbone he nibbled slightly letting his hand slide down her side to cup her ass.

"Ah!? Neji!" Her cries were getting louder and more believable. He continued concentrating on the wall behind her rolling his hips against hers. He trusted his virgin partner would put on quite the show without him actually having to do anything. He squeezed her ass cheeks tightly rolling his now swelling member against her virginity. The cries that followed suit nearly tore him from his true objective.

'Don't fall for it Hyuuga. You have a mission. A mission!' He chanted in his head as his thrusts began to meet her own. She was enjoying it, she didn't really seem to care if he had a reason or not. Her cries became unrestrained and pleasured his eyes narrowed realizing his suspicions may have been correct, yet he'd nothing to base such accusations on. Both TenTen and Lee had lowered their guard most probably due to their still being on the boat. He however was always on guard.

His thrusting sped up and he even threw in a grunt or two randomly between TenTen's erratic gasping and moaning. He watched as the women next door giggled at their show offering Lee plenty of food and drinks. He shook his head in shame watching Lee accept them graciously and consume them in a rather beastly manner.

Both women's gazes shot towards him and he jerked his head down to her breast to take a nipple into his mouth. He was getting very personal with this, he could only hope TenTen could forgive him with a proper explanation, then again, looking at her now, he didn't know if she'd care, he was outdoing himself, not to toot his own horn.

He could feel her tighten around him and her body tensed.

"N-Neji!" Her shouts came in whispers and her body shook as her bodily fluid dribbled onto him leaking down his legs. She clung to him in exhaustion and he let her stand on her feet again before putting her to bed. He took the spot next to her keeping his Byakugan active and continuing to stare threw the wall they had just gotten off on, well the wall TenTen had gotten off on anyway.

Lee had been tricked into drinking alcohol and had been fraternizing with Nanae, irritated with the scene, he lowered his guard and sleep overtook him.

* * *

Neji woke suddenly, not surprised to find TenTen contorted about him in the most inhumanely erotic way possible. He wriggled from her grasp activating his Byakugan to check on Lee.

Two bodies he counted of Mae and Akihiko, yet Lee and Nanae were no where to be found. Had they perhaps gone off to turn Lee into a man? He couldn't imagine a woman who would want that. How could he go about asking for Lee's location when he shouldn't have known he was missing in the first place? Technically he and TenTen should be engaging in pillow talk and skin post coitus skin contact. He had no interest in such and did all he could to keep from showering before TenTen was awake. He'd shower alongside her allowing the neighbors to do as they please if they felt the need.

TenTen had woken and he'd somehow finally persuaded her that nothing strange was afoot when he asked to share their bath, he watched the other two leaving the shower as quickly as possible and finally they were ready to set out to retrieve their friend. As they swung the door open Mae stood before them with a look of worry etched on her face.

"Have you seen Nanae? We thought maybe she and Lee had come back over here for some reason." She asked. The teammates shook their heads. Neji narrowed his eyes slightly and TenTen gasped.

"That's terrible, we should look for them. Maybe we can call a broadcast message for them over the speakers!" TenTen suggested.

"That's a great idea, we should hurry, the sooner the better."

* * *

And there you have it! Sorry its a bit short i have a bit of trouble trying to end the chapter without a cliffhanger if it isnt short XD perhaps if when i write the next chapter a good stopping point comes up i will definately add it to this one :)


End file.
